is this love ?
by Kris-san
Summary: naruhina how they fell in love ::: chapter 8 is up::: rated m for obvious reasons ::: i like cereal ::: dont forget to enjoy the story an review purple button that says go slight lemon in chapter 8 IF I DONT GET REVIEWS IT WILL BE A YEAR BEFORE I UPDATE !
1. a trap ?

_** Chapter 1 **_

Right this story is a naru-hina fan fiction … obviously. And takes place after the time skip okay good so ill shut up and let you read on. One last thing this is rated m because I have a very sick (not sexually) and twisted imagination where it comes to killing people off………. Enjoy and don't forget to rate!!!!!!!!!!!

my first fic so i would like constructive critisism not just hate male

Team 7 just returned to konoha after their 5th mission with their new team member. They stood in tsunades office presenting the report for the mission witch kakashi was explaining as he always did while naruto whined about why he had to be there when kakashi was doing all the talking anyway.

" Baa-Chan why can't I just go … im not even n- " he was cut off

" Shut up and be patient naruto! Your giving me a headache " shouted sakura after slapping him across the head

He soon shut up and stood there staring at the clock. A few minutes passed buy but to naruto they seemed like hours and he was starving. Tsunade gave a glance to his spaced-out expression and shook her head.

" Your all dismissed … I don't think the report really matters anyway it was only a D-rank " she opened her draw and took a bottle of sake out.

Outside 

As soon as naruto was out side he ran as fast as he could to ichiraku. As soon as he got in he was greeted and ayame took his order.

" A bowl of miso pork ramen please and keep 'em comin " naruto said and gave his trade mark grin

" Same as always … we might as well just ask how many " she smiled back as she wrote the order down.

As soon as it arrived naruto started eating and was on his third bowl when sakura came in and sat next to naruto and ordered a bowl of plain ramen then looked at naruto while she waited for it.

" Naruto can I ask you something? " she said quietly

" Sure sakura-chan " he said as he looked at her waiting

" What do you think of hinata? " she said with a slight smirk

Naruto thought for a moment then replied " she is a little weird ….she always looks so red and faint all the time and she stutters a lot too … very careering and pretty though " he said then quickly finished off his forth bowl " why you ask? "

" Oh… just wondering " she said innocently as she thought of the real reason why

Flashback 

As sakura, sai and kakashi walked out of tsunades office she noticed the shy hyuuga heiress staring over the balcony at naruto as he ran towards the ramen stand.

Sakura walked over to her and lent on the rail.

" Still obsessed with naruto eh? " she gave a smile towards hinata

Hinata stood there blushing and stuttered " n-no… it's just … umm the view " she lied

" Hinata you cant lie to save your life …everybody except naruto knows you've totally fallen in love with him…" she smiled as she formed a plan in her head.

" Is it that obvious? …Yet he never notices me " she said hanging her head a little

" Yeah …… and you know …… its not that he doesn't notice you. You keep hiding from him " said sakura smiling at hinata " hinata you could have any guy you want the problem is you hide what you have to offer " she said

" Father says its whore-ish to show off my body and always uses the way kurenai-sensei dresses as an example, " she said with her head still hung.

" Ahhh. Well don't listen to him …he's a guy he will never understand women. Use what you have, I bet yours are bigger than mine " sakura said as she pointed to hinata' chest then walked away to catch up to naruto.

End flashback 

Naruto was starting his fifth bowl when sakura' ramen was served. She ate slowly compared to naruto who was on his seventh bowl by time she finished. As soon as they finished naruto paid for his and her bowls and they both headed in different directions home.

Next day 

Naruto woke up early the next morning, having the day off he thought he would go meet up with everyone to catch up as he hadn't seen much of them in the previous years. He got up got washed and dressed and headed out of his front door locking it behind.

As he arrived at the training fields he found hinata, kiba, choji, ino and shikimaru sitting in the middle of the field talking. As he approached kiba gave a slight glare when everyone greeted him and hinata blushed and started pushing her index fingers together like she always did when she was nervous. Soon sakura joined them too and it was decided they would play hide and seek to kill time.

But Ino and sakura had other plans set in play involving naruto and hinata.

Kiba was voted to be 'it' and everyone ran off into the woods to hide. Sakura And Ino used henge no jutsu to disguise themselves as kiba for their plan to work. Sakura made her way to where naruto was and ino to where hinata was in their disguise.

When naruto saw kiba coming in his direction he headed into the opposite direction and soon fell into a deeply dug narrow hole in witch he couldn't get out. Sakura lost the henge and waited by a tree until hinata fell into the exact same hole without her white jacket witch the 'kiba' who had been chasing her held. Ino lost her henge and sakura came out from behind the tree smiling and nodded to Ino who smiled back as they headed off in different directions leaving a jacket-less hinata stuck in a deep

Narrow hole with naruto.

As hinata fell she closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came. When she opened her eyes naruto was standing there holding her bridal style and smiling " guess kiba got you too eh? "

She blushed deep red " n-n-naruto-kun " she fainted over the excitement of being in his arms

" Why dose she always do this? " he asked himself as he lay her down on the ground gently " am I really that repulsive? … Id hate to know how she would react if she found about kyuubi "

She woke up soon after and blushed when she saw naruto sitting opposite her in deep thought. She stayed quiet but in her mind she was screaming for two reasons. One she was with naruto … alone and two she finally had a chance to tell him exactly how she felt. Naruto looked up at her and smiled slightly " were stuck here for a while I think "

She sat up and looked at him " n-naruto-kun … I …umm" he didn't finish as she saw naruto gawking at her chest wide eyed. Blushing a deep red, hinata quickly covered herself with her knees and arms.


	2. love ? part one

_**Chapter 2**_

Okay well here chapter two so enjoy and rate also im hoping to make this a little longer so if you have any ideas for my story tell me! Also I need a little help on simple Japanese if someone would be kind enough to help me out there thanks. Now onto the story

She sat up and looked at him " n-naruto-kun … I …umm" he didn't finish as she saw naruto gawking at her chest wide eyed. Blushing a deep red, hinata quickly covered herself with her knees and arms.

After a second naruto realised what he was doing and blushed as he snapped back to reality " oh … im so sorry hinata I didn't mean to…you know stare … "he scratched the back of his head smiling sheepishly. He took off his jacket and gave it too her.

" Here put this on, " he said handing her the jacket.

" A-arigatou…n-naruto-kun " she said blushing and taking the jacket ' oh my god did he just … oh my god ' she thought as she zipped up the jacket

" I think were gona be here a while eh hinata-chan? " he said trying to change the subject

" Hai " she said simply as she turned around with naruto's jacket on ' this jacket smells so good ' she thought as she stared at naruto with a slight blush.

" Gahh its going dark … kiba best get us out of here soon " he said in frustration as he looked up at the sky.

As it got darker naruto noticed hinata was shivering so being fairly warm himself he said " hinata-chan your freezing … ill keep you warm " he said moving and sitting next to her while pulling her into a warm hug witch in turn made her blush.

' H-he's hugging me! Oh my god I…I …I " at that moment she fainted in naruto's arms.

Meanwhile 

Sakura and Ino were sitting a fair way away from the hole smiling to them selves.

" I expected to here naruto screaming for help by now … " sakura said as she sat a little bored

" Makes you wonder what they're doing eh? Sakura " said ino smiling evilly.

Sakura smiled back at her " hope she gets lucky … do you think we should leave them there till tomorrow morning? " she suggested in an evil way.

" Yeah why not … there not going anywhere, " said ino as they both stood up and walked away sniggering at their unfolding plan.

With kiba and akamaru

" Bet that fucking naruto's with her … what the fuck dose she sees in him he's a complete ass not to mention the worst ninja ever! " he shouted as he walked around his home with akamaru trailing him

" Raff raff " is all that akamaru replied

" He will never be able to appreciate her as much as I do! " he shouted

With naruto and hinata 

Hinata slowly woke up and looked up to find her crushes face les than five inches of her own she squeaked and blushed until she realized he was asleep and the reason she was so warm and felt so comfortable. She felt as if she belonged there with him as if this 'accident ' happened on purpose to give her this chance for her to tell him about her love for him. Meanwhile naruto was in an all to familiar place … he was staring at two large gates in a sewer with a pair of blood red eyes staring down at him.

Naruto's dream 

" I thought I was gona have a nice dream till you dragged me in here " said naruto in a slightly pissed tone

**" Sorry kit just wanted to talk about that cute lil' vixen sleeping on your lap heheh " said a deep gruff voice.**

" Make this quick kyuubi! " naruto shouted impatiently as he stared the demon fox down in its cage

**" Okay okay … listen brat you know that cute vixen sleeping on your lap she's quite nice aint she? …Maybe you should mate with her " said the fox as it smirked behind its cage**

" Fuck off you pervert fox your worse then erro-senin! Go away and leave me alone " naruto ordered

**" You know you like her especially when you looked at her chest … and you cant deny it either " the fox laughed in naruto's face. " I should know … our feelings our tied together just like our fate is " the fox grinned evilly and disappeared letting naruto sleep peacefully**

Back to the outside world 

Hinata had her head rested on naruto's chest as he slept and to her surprise his grip around her waist tightened and pulled her closer which made her smile and blush at the same time. She then closed her half closed her eyes as she savoured the moment of being in his arms. She was still blushing as his intoxicating scent made her long for him even more. She secretly wished he was awake and actually was doing this because he liked her but no … she knew it would never happen.

After all naruto was in love with sakura, hell she bet he was dreaming of sakura as he held her. And it made feel worse that these thoughts where in her head and the fact he was smiling in his sleep.

' Father is right im no use to anyone … im a failure and no man will ever want such a week wife ' she thought to herself as she again glanced up at naruto

' If only I were good enough for you naruto-kun. If only I were strong and confident enough to tell him ' she thought as a single tear ran down her cheek and she fell into a deep sleep.

Naruto felt his chest get wet and woke up to the sound of hinata crying herself to sleep

" Hinata? … Why are you crying? " He asked as he looked down at her still half asleep

as soon as she heard him say her name her eyes snapped open and he looked up at him as he whipped away her tears and looked at her smiling slightly

" What's up? " he asked

She looked at him then flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"N- naruto-kun " she paused " I n-need to tell y-you... " she paused again as that lump appeared in her throat every time he looked at her like that. His eyes were pinned on hers looking into them deeply and looked caring she couldn't speak. How could she tell him she was frozen in fear … fear of rejection?

Hinata eventually forced her words out " Na-naruto …I l-love yo-you! " she half said half whispered as his eyes shot open wide.

Naruto felt like he had just taken one of neji's juken strikes directly in his chest, throat and stomach. He couldn't breath and he was frozen in shock. He even mentally shut down and was dragged to kyuubi's cell

Naruto's mind

**" Oi kit you okay I just felt my chest give in … " he said concerned**

" H-hinata … just told me … she loves me? … " He asked confused

**" Yeah so? … Say something back " he said impatiently laughing**

" I cant. My voice … I can't say a thing my throat hurts I have a pain in my chest an- " he was cut off by kuubi

**" That's love kit … tell her! " he screamed in laughter as he rolled around in his cage almost wetting himself.**

Just then naruto snapped back into reality and found himself looking down as a confused hinata

Real world

" N-naruto-kun … say something … please? " she said as her eyes started to tear up

He finally managed to choke out " hinata ... I…I… " He paused

TO BE CONTINEUD. BWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Okay I loved this chapter because I was able to take my time on it and I think ive done really well myself so please read and rate and I should have another chapter ready in the next 48 hours

Till then kris-san


	3. love ? part 2

Chapter 3 

Well here it is as promised chapter three I still only got two reviews so if I could get more that would be fab

Anyway im still open to any ideas that you throw my way for this fiction Kay well onto the story.

He finally managed to choke out " hinata ... I…I… " He paused

He looked down into her pearly white eyes. He noticed there was something different about them unlike neji's and Hiashi Hyuugas they weren't cold and isolated. They where more caring and more loving.

He was still lost for words… his throat was tightening and he couldn't say a thing no matter how much confidence he had before it suddenly felt as if it was drained from him.

In naruto's mind 

' Say something kit … anything ' kyuubi roared in its cage

' I … we cant … she's a Hyuuga heiress … and I- ' he was cut off by kyuubi's growling

' YOUR JUST AS GOOD AS ANYBODY ELSE FOR HER! ' He screamed at naruto then tossed him into the real world again

Outside world 

" Naruto-kun? " asked hinata as naruto was still staring her in the eyes

As soon as everything had sunk in he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss while holding her tightly. To say hinata was shocked would be an understatement, as she stared wide eyed at him as he kissed her she blushed a deep shade of red and was about to faint when for some reason she found her self throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer as she kissed back.

When naruto finally broke the kiss they both blushed but had their eyes fixed on the others until naruto finally managed to say.

" Hinata … my chest hurts real bad … I … I think I love you too " he blushed even deeper red when he said this.

" Naruto-kun … " is all she could say as he pulled her into another passionate kiss.

After breaking the kiss naruto helped her up and stood up in the hole and said quietly

" Someone's coming " he smiled and looked up towards the sky

With sakura and ino 

Sakura and Ino woke up early to go and retrievenaruto and hinata from the whole they had left them in and where already there and stopped a little way away from the hole as to not be heard

" So do you think they did anything? " said ino with a sly smirk on her face

Sakura looked at her a little bored and tired " id be surprised if she was even conscious the whole time "

" Ahh … true " ino said evilly " which means that we get to make up another plan to do this to them again " she laughed

" Well he's already too dense to realise we did this too him so lets just get him out " she replied barely as she yawned

" Alright alright … " ino said as they walked closer to the hole

With naruto and hinata 

" Its sakura-chan and ino " he said to hinata who stared at him blushing then asked simply " how do you know? " she looked puzzled then activated her byakugan to find he was right.

' How did he? ' She thought to herself but before she could Finnish naruto interrupted her strain of though

" Sakura and ino were a weird perfume I can smell it from quite some distance " he said smiling at hinata then shouted up to ino and sakura to move their Asses and get them out.

Later on at ichiraku 

Naruto was on his first bowl when sakura asked him a question that caught him off guard.

" So how was your night with hinata eh naruto? " she said evilly as she watched him choke on his ramen

" F-fine … it was cold so I gave her my jacket " he finally said

" Ooooooh … naruto a gentleman? "She mocked

" She was cold I would have done the same for anyone else " he said defending himself

" Besides why are you so interested? " he asked curiously.

She waved off her comment " oh nothing nothing really " she smiled evilly

After she left naruto was sat there for some time in deep thought about hinata. Was he actually in love with her or was it just the moment got to him. Love … he never had anyone show that emotion towards him so how could he deal with it. Did he know what love was of how it felt or even if he he knew how to love?

He sat there for ages wondering as different ideas flew in and out of his head and his ramen went cold.

Ayame noticed this and snapped him out of his trance when she lay a steaming bowl of ramen down in front of him and he looked up at her.

" But I didn't o- " he was cut off

" Its on the house too cheer up our best customer … we cant have him loosing his appetite now can we? " she smiled at him as she watched him quickly Finnish his first bowl then start on the one she had given him

Once he had paid he left and decided to take a walk through the park and found himself sitting on a bench alone and then started asking himself over and over again.

" Do I love hinata? … How do I know what love feels like? " He said quietly

Just at that moment jariya sat down next to him " what's up gaki? " he asked in his usual tone

Naruto looked at him then looked away then back at him " umm erro-senin … what dose love feel like? "

Jariya was stunned at the question and looked at naruto who looked down at the ground looking a little depressed " well … lets see …hmmm the first time I felt true love my chest felt as if I had received one of tsunades punches " he smiled " I didn't know what was going on I couldn't talk to the girl without my throat closing up on me "

Naruto looked down still not looking at jariya who seemed to notice what naruto's problem was

" Naruto … you of all people have never felt love before because of the kyuubi … but if there is a chance for you to get love … take my advise and get it before the chance slips away " he said smiling slightly but talking seriously

Naruto's head sunk lower when kyuubi was mentioned witch almost destroyed jariya who then said

" Naruto just because you've never felt love before doesn't mean your incapable of it … you want to be hokage right? … it takes a lot of love for the village to decide that … you have more love than any shinobi I've ever met " he smiled then got up " talk to her … you'll see " and with that he vanished leaving naruto in peace to think about things.

Naruto suddenly decided to talk to hinata sometime and see if those feelings arise when close to her.

" Erro-senin's right I gotta find out or loose out, " he said getting up and walking away.

Jariya watched from a tree with kakashi who kept his eye fixed on the book " Heh good going gaki you made the right choice " he smiled to himself

" Jariya-sama … he'll do fine … he's naruto after all number one unpredictable ninja" said kakashi as he smiled under his mask

Okay chapter done and I think I could have done better oh well ill update it if I get new ideas sorry if it's a let down

Anyhow don't forget to read and rate and ill update later on today hopefully


	4. AUTHORS NOTE OF ANOYANCE !

Authors note: - I am not writing the next chapter (chapter 4) until I get at least 4 reviews! I need help with kind of shit.

Right after you reed this you press the little purple button at the bottom of the screen that says go and write something give me tips and ideas!!!!!!

you read my story so make it happen !


	5. perfect date?  or is it ?  part1

**_Chapter 4_**

This is chapter four **_I_** best _**get some**_ more _**reviews!**_

Enjoy and don't forget to _**review !**_

* * *

Naruto woke up late the next morning and rushed around getting his keys and getting dressed and ran out of his apartment and to look for hinata. He rushed through the streets of konoha looking for the girl who had woken him up so many times the previous night. 

Flash back in dream

Naruto was dreaming of the morning he had found hinata sleeping on him when they were stuck in the hole. In his dream sakura and ino hadn't shown up and it had left hinata and naruto alone to do what ever they had wanted.

Naruto had dragged hinata into another kiss and was slowly starting to unzip her jacket when he woke up

End flashback

Naruto was running through the training grounds when he found her sitting on a bench next to kiba while shino and kurenai were having a sparing match. Hinata had already seen him as she was watching the fight with her byakugan and had seen him miles away. She was blushing a deep red colour and deactivated her blood limit and stood up walking over to him. She started to play with her fingers as she stood mere inches away from him.

" H... hi naruto-kun " she said quietly

" Umm hi … hinata-chan … I was wondering if uhhh …" he blushed slightly while scratching the back of his head

" Y-yes? " she stammered. ' Is he going to…' she thought

" Well if you wanted we could go out some time if you want " he managed to get out just loud enough for her to hear him

' Oh my got did he just ask me on a date???' she mentally screamed as her eyes widened and " umm I-im free tonight … if that's okay " she said blushing a deep red and smiling to herself as her heart nearly leapt out of her chest.

" Great then ill pick you up at seven? " he said with his trademark grin.

" Hai " she said nodding and blushing

" Well ill see you at seven then " he smiled and ran off to join up with sai and sakura while in total shock and excitement

Hinata walked over and sat back on the bench by kiba and had a face to rival a tomatoes. Kurenai noticed and dismissed them all from training for the day but asked hinata to stay behind so they could discuss her 'training'.

" Hinata … I wasn't born yesterday what did uzumaki say to you? " she said strictly

" He well ummm … he asked me …on …on a d-date " she said thinking she was goner get in trouble big time

" Oh thank god for that, … " said kurenai relieved then a smile appeared on her face " there's not much time until tonight. Come on we've got loads to do before your date! " she said dragging hinata off to her home to prep her for naruto.

With naruto sakura and sai

" Naruto you're late " stated sakura

" Yeah about that I had to go see ... Someone … sorry, " he said grinning

Sakura glared at him for a second, suspiciously then just sat there as they waited for kakashi who turned up an hour late but naruto stayed quiet, as he was too happy to pick a fight with kakashi and was extremely spaced out until sakura punched him to make him snap out of it. Sai just stood there smiling as usual with a scroll and brush and continued his artwork.

After training he rushed home as quick as possible with it being 6 o'clock as it was he would probably be late. So he went from rooftop to rooftop to avoid by-standers getting in his way and slowing him down any more.

" Damn im goner be late!!! I can't have that on my first date!" he screamed as he ran around trying to find something different from his usual orange jump suit. And eventually found a black kimono with a orange and blue flame insignia on the back and chest. it was the only other thing he owned apart from his orange jumpsuits and his 'funeral outfit'.

" Damn damn damn!!!!" he shouted as he ran around still

Eventually he was ready, grabbed his wallet and keys and ran out the door as fast as he could and towards the hyuuga compound as fast as he could to avoid being late.

Hinata stood outside the hyuuga compound waiting for naruto. She was dressed nicely with a lavender kimono with pink and red rose petals on it.

As he arrived he nearly fell face first into the dirt as he looked hinata up and down and stood staring at her and blushing.

In naruto's mind

" **Oomph! Nice catch kit " kyuubi chuckled " I bet she looks better in her underwear or better still ... naked " kyuubi roared with laughter at the young ninjas red face**

" What the… " Naruto screamed, " Fuck off perverted baka!!! "

Naruto then forced himself back to reality leaving the kyuubi to laugh its ass off at his reaction

Back in the real world

Hinata stood there staring at naruto with a slight blush on her face as she managed to say.

" Naruto-kun … are you okay? " she said a little worried that she over dressed

" Hinata … you're … your beautiful! " he blushed slightly and walked up to her as she blushed every shade of red imaginable

" T-thank you naruto-kun, " she said weekly, as she looked him over and walked closer

He offered his arm and she gladly took it as they walked towards the lotus restraunt in town witch naruto had planned to surprise her with after a little tip from kakashi to take her there instead of the ramen stand. As soon as they got there they were seated and menus given to them. The soon ordered and talked until their food came then naruto paid and left with hinata to walk in the park where they gay down on the grassy hill and stared up at the night sky.

" Hinata … tonight has been perfect … and I know this is extremely sudden but …" he said while blushing " would you like to be my girlfriend? "

After naruto finished she looked at him " naruto-kun … I've been waiting to hear those words for a long time … of course I will " she blushed deeply and couldn't believe what was going on until she felt naruto's lips against hers. At first she was a little shocked but then joined in kissing him back passionately. As soon as they broke the kiss there perfect night was ruined when a kunai flew and only slightly slashed naruto's cheek. He felt his cheek as blood flowed freely down his cheek and stained his black kimono.

" GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER DEAMON! " yelled a very pissed off kiba with another kunai in hand as he charged naruto at an amazing speed, his eyes full of hate and jealousy and the killer intent could be sensed by both naruto and hinata.

* * *

Well there's chapter four so be happy! 

I would like to thank the people who **_HAVE REVIEWED_** for their help and opinions it's helped very much. Oh and men don't where kimono's right so is it yukata or yakuta?

Next chapter gets violent heheheeeeeeeee


	6. fox & hound 1

**_Chapter 5_**

I think this is the chapter you've all been waiting for … kiba get his ass kicked but naruto isn't goner get off easy either so without further a do I give you chapter 5 enjoy

* * *

As kiba charged naruto kunai in hand kiba went through a set of seals and shouted "BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! ". There where now 3 kibas all headed at him as he jumped away from hinata to prevent her getting injured because of kiba.

Hinata stood and shouted at kiba as he charged naruto for no apparent reason " KIBA NO DON'T! " but as soon as kiba reached naruto all three disappeared and naruto thought for a moment what was suddenly doing on kiba had used the bunshins as a distraction to get behind him.

As naruto turned around fast kiba lunged at him with the kunai 'shit!' naruto thought

Hinata closed and covered her eyes as she heard a scream of pain. When she finally opened her eyes naruto was standing there with the kunai shoved half way through his hand, which he had put up just in time to protect himself from a fatal wound.

"Fuck … what's your fucking problem kiba? " naruto asked while struggling with kiba for control.

" YOU STAY AWAY FROM HINATA YOU FILTHY DEMON! " kiba screamed again out of pure anger " heh what dose it matter to you anyway I'm going to kill you naruto! " he smiled sadistically as he edged his blade further through narutos hand.

Naruto quickly used the time he was talking and kneed kiba in the stomach and retreated back a little ways ' damn that bastard … why is he calling me demon? ' Naruto asked himself as he watched kiba get up

" Hahaha its hard to believe that the kyubi was sealed into such a pathetic person as week as you " kiba stated as he got up standing up straight " even if I don't kill you … once hiashi finds out you'll be dead anyway … but ill do my best! " he screamed as he swallowed a soldier pill and akamaru jumped onto his back as he crouched down " TWIN BEAST TRANSFORMATION NO JUTSU! "Kiba shouted as there was a large poof of smoke and akamaru was now a double of kiba.

Naruto stared on trying to think of what to do when kiba charged at him so fast he just barely dodged the attack with a cut from his kunai " shit " naruto said to himself as kiba charged again only this time naruto wasn't fast enough and kiba tackled him to the ground, planting two kunai into him one in the chest and one through his shoulder.

Hinata watched on in horror as her teammate beat the living shit out of her boyfriend then she saw kiba piers naruto with the kunai.

" NARUTO-KUN! " she screamed but neither of them stopped

Kiba looked down on naruto and delivered countless punches to his gut as the other kiba held him down. Naruto didn't want to hurt him … didn't want to be hated … didn't want to loose a friend.

" What the fuck she sees in you ill never understand naruto … you're a no-talent, drop out ninja and worst of all you're a demon that needs to be disposed of! " kiba said witch triggered the kyuubis anger from within.

Inside naruto's mind

**" THAT'S IT NOBODY CALLS MY CONTAINER A DEMON ESPECIALLY NOT THIS MUTT-FUCKING PIECE OFF SHIT! " Kyuubi screamed through the bars as his red chakara engulfed naruto's entire body**

**" KILL THAT SHITE-WHIPE! "Kyuubi smiled evilly as he gave naruto his power.**

In the real world

As kiba was about to finish naruto off narutos eyes shot open revealing red eyed and demonic black elliptical pupils, his whisker marks had darkened and he had grown a pair of fangs. He pushed kiba back with enough force to send him back a few wards.

Naruto stood up a little slung over because of his wounds " WHO ARE YOU CALLING DEMON? " at that moment naruto looked up at kiba and shot a blood lusting glare then rushed forward forming a small rassengan in the palm of his hand and shoving it into kibas chest.

Kiba screamed in pain as he was shot back a few meters. He staggered to his feet and coughed up a little blood. He looked at naruto then charged at him throwing kunai and shuriken. Naruto easily dodged and appeared right next to kiba and delivered a chakara enhanced punch to kibas stomach

Akamaru turned back to normal and went to kibas side as he slumped down into unconsciousness.

Naruto stood for a moment he then ripped out the kunai from his chest and shoulder then fell backwards onto the ground unconscious.

" N-naruto-kun … " she whispered as she ran to him to help him. As she knelt down beside him she checked his wounds, which were already healing with help of the kyuubi's power as she started to perform a basic medical jutsu naruto's hand shot up and stopped her he then opened his sky blue eyes looking at her.

" N-naruto-kun " she hugged him as she started to cry into his chest.

Next day 

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed with a heavy chest. He looked down to find hinata asleep on his chest while clinging to him tightly. He remembered what had happened last night and in despite of kiba he smiled and ran his fingers through her soft dark hair as she slept.

Soon after tsunade walked in quietly and unnoticed and smiled at the sight of naruto and hinata together. Too bad she was there to get answers, she walked up to naruto's bed and started.

" Naruto … what happened last night? " she asked quietly trying not to wake hinata up

" I don't know baa-chan … kiba just went crazy called me a demon mentioned kyuubi in front of hinata and tried to kill me " he said quietly

" Your sure that's all? " she asked in reply

" Yes I' sure " naruto said

" Well then ill leave you two alone " she smiled and walked out of the room but not before looking back at the sight once more

Naruto fell back into a light sleep until he felt hinata stir and open her eyes slowly and look up at him. She was surprised to find him awake smiling at here and looking deep into her eyes. Suddenly tears started to form in her eyes.

" Naruto-kun " she cried as she flung her arms around his neck and pushed her lips passionately to his.

They stayed like that for several minutes until she broke the kiss.

" I thought id lost you, " she said still crying

He gently smiled at her and whipped away her tears " don't worry hinata-chan … ill never leave you … I promise"

They shared another passionate kiss until it was interrupted by a giggle and what followed made hinata fall off the bed and faint.

" Hinata " naruto called out to her but was interrupted.

" Aww so cute right sakura? " said ino in a teasing voice

" Yeah ino … guess this means our plan worked, " giggled sakura who then walked around the bed and picked hinata up who was blushing deep red and foaming at the mouth from the embarrassment of being caught.

" So how you feeling naruto? " asked ino while sakura was struggling to wake hinata up.

" Yeah … never better " he blushed at the embarrassment of being caught as well and quickly changed the subject " hey how's kiba? " naruto asked seriously

Ino and sakura looked at him seriously " tsunade told us about kyuubi seeing as though when kiba woke up in hospital this morning he discharged himself and went straight to hiashi hyuuga " she smiled slightly " I don't know what you've done naruto but he is real pissed at you "

Naruto lowered his head " kyuubi " he said quietly " this … this is his fault, " he said out of anger

* * *

**Okay not much of a kiba bashing but I' planning another very soon and this time one of the two will…eh that would be spoiling you'll have to read and find out**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I HUNGER FOR THE PURPLE BUTTON TO BE PRESSED!**


	7. hospital and new home

**_Chapter 6_**  
here chapter 6 enjoy & review !

* * *

The rest of the day in konoha hospital was all but peaceful as naruto had visitors in and out all day. He was asleep with hinata sitting at bedside. He woke up and was sitting talking to hinata when hiashi stormed in and stared hinata down with anger and disappointment then he turned and glared at naruto with cold hateful eyes 

" Hinata leave us! " he said sternly keeping his eyes on naruto

" But I-" she was cut off by hiashi

" GO! … How dare you talk back you weak little bitch! " He spat

Hinata quickly walked out of the room and waited outside. Meanwhile hiashi moved closer to naruto's bed and started to speak as he gritted his teeth and turned his nose up at naruto.

" You better listen and listen good brat! … You will stay away from hinata! … Do you hear me " he said in a low but hateful voice witch sent a chill down everyone's spine who had ever heard it. But not naruto, naruto looked him dead in the eyes and replied

" I hear you… " Naruto said returning hiashi's glare " but that doesn't mean ill do as you say … ever "

Hiashi shot another cold glare at naruto and walked closer as he pulled a short thin blade from his sleeve. He pinned naruto to the bed and held the knife tightly to his neck

" Bad choice brat! " hiashi said, as he was about to drag the blade across his throat.

Tsunade burst through the door with hinata trailing behind who had watched everything with her byakugan. Tsunade stared at hiashi who turned around with the blade already concealed in his sleeve.

" Hiashi what are you doing? " tsunade asked quite pissed off that he had turned up in the first place.

" Just wishing the boy well soon hokage-sama " he said coolly as he walked towards hinata who was hiding behind tsunade.

Tsunade knew exactly what this man was like and he was the only person she hated just as much as orochimaru for the way he singled out hinata because she was different from the rest of the clan.

Tsunade quickly stated one thing clear as she noticed a slight killing intent between hiashi and hinata.

" Hiashi … hinata will not be living at the hyuuga estate any more " she said smiling inwardly that she was able to stop hinata from receiving a beating

" As if you can make that kind of decision … she is my daugh-" hiashi said but was cut off when tsunade interrupted

" The day you stopped loving her was the day she was orphaned " tsunade stated " and as such she will live on her own from now on and will not be bound to the hyuuga clan " tsunade smiled to herself as she watched hiashi almost take a fit at her decision until he calmed himself down.

" Fine from now on she dose not bare the hyuuga name and she will be branded with the caged bird seal " he shouted slightly making hinata jump.

" Nope not going to happen either hiashi … she doesn't bare the hyuuga name therefore she dose not abide by their rules! " she smiled again at hiashi's frustration. And smiled even more when he stormed out of the room leaving naruto and tsunade grinning and one relived but shit scare hinata.

" Where am I going to live? " hinata asked tsunade as she broke down into tears. Tsunade quickly devised a plan to help hinata stay same and give her a home when it hit her.

" You, naruto are going to move out of your apartment … and with hinata your going to move into a house that I shall provide " she was smiling at her plan and awaited their replies

Naruto's jaw dropped and he then smiled signalling he was fine with it. But when tsundae looked back at hinata she was on the floor rivalling the colour of a tomato and foaming at the mouth … again.

" Good its settled then " tsunade said smiling at naruto then stepping over hinata and walking out of the door

1 Month later

Naruto and hinata had been living together for three weeks and they both adapted to it quickly. Naruto and hinata were told to sleep in separate rooms but they never did but they did behave themselves. Neither one of them had it in mind about sex not yet anyway though hinata did occasionally have her perverted moments where naruto would catch her staring at him with her byakugan while he was in the shower. He would usually act a little violated but deep down he was pleased to no end that she took such an interest in his body. It was a Saturday night and they had been out to see a movie. When they got back they went straight to bed where they talked.

" Hinata that movie was awesome " naruto said with a cheesy grin on his face

" Hai naruto " she smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she snuggled up next to him

Naruto returned a kiss to her lips and before they knew it they were lying in bed with their bodies entwined, passionately kissing. Hinata started to unbutton naruto's pyjama shirt and caress his chest with her hands and kiss his neck. Naruto lay there smiling softly at her as she slowly moved further down his body kissing softly when there was a noise from down stair and it wasn't the front door.

Naruto sat up in the bed his shirt fully unbuttoned at they head footsteps on the stairs

" Naruto-kun " hinata said as she took her stance with her byakugan activated

" How many? " naruto whispered as he also took his stance

" Three " she said shakily

Just as she finished three hyuuga clan members burst through the doors with masks only allowed their eyes to be seen. The two in front charged hinata and both started to try and strike with juken. Hinata quickly got knocked down and was about to be delivered the deathblow when something extremely unexpected happened. The third member of the party attacked the one who was about to kill hinata and closed off his chakara completely then delivered a kill blow to the chest with an open palm strike.

Naruto took the opportunity as the scene behind caused a distraction to the clan member attacking him and shoved a rassengan into his face killing him quickly and watched as he fell to the floor.

Hinata stood up quick and naruto made it to the other side of the room and was about to attack when the figure held up a hand and yelled

" Stop "

Hinata immediately recognised the voice and hugged the boy " neji … why are you here? " she asked as she held him

He took off the mask and started " hiashi has ordered me to kill you two but I cant do that … I could never do that " he said looking at hinata then at naruto " he gave strict orders to kill you both tell tsunade okay but you never heard it from me "

With that said neji exited through the window carrying the corpses of the other former hyuuga's

Next morning

Naruto and hinata woke up the next morning looking into each other's eyes and smiling at one another. They soon got up and were getting washed and dressed and it was only at the breakfast table that naruto began to talk

" We'll go see baa-chan later on " naruto said quietly. Hinata just nodded and continued to eat. When naruto noticed she was a little worried he put on his trade mark grin and said  
" not that I'm incapable of protecting you … its just maybe she could help" he suggested

Hinata looked up at naruto and nodded with a smile. ' It isn't that that's bothering me … I was so close then the wrecked my plans and fun ' she thought as she glanced at naruto's chest and blushed ' oh well I can have him anytime I want ' she smiled inwardly but on the outside she was smiling to and blushing.

Hinata couldn't focus on anything that day as she kept her thoughts on naruto's well-toned chest and was gagging to find out what the rest was like. Meanwhile naruto was off training with jariya by the waterfall.

With naruto & jariya

While naruto was training his chakara control by standing and walking on water, jariya started a conversation by saying

" Soo … naruto how are you and that hyuuga girl … I hear she's quite a beautiful girl " jariya said in his perverted tone of voice which to naruto sounded just plain wrong.

" We're fine thanks … " he said a little wound up that he knew where this conversation was going.

" Mhhh good naruto good … so you done anythi-" he was cut off by a naruto who screamed his reply.

" SHUT UP AND HELP ME TRAIN YOU UBER PERVERT! " naruto's face was red with and as he was trying to focus but finding it difficult because of jariya.

Jariya then said, " Has she got big boobs? "

Naruto was so thrown out of concentration by the comment he lost control and fell into the water. When he got he walked over to jariya and punched him and called him " pervert "

Naruto then got back to his training.

* * *

Here we go this should make up for the short chapter though this has a mix of comedy , action and romance … I hope anyway hope you enjoy and don't forget to review ! 


	8. what a pervert !

**_Chapter 7_**

When neji returned to the hyuuga compound he went strait to hiashi and told him what happened and that they needed to pull back but then lied about how the other two hyuuga clan members lives where lost. Hiashi nodded his head after neji had finished and left to his room to formulate a good enough lie to get tsunade off of his back about the attempted murder.

As he started pacing in his room it suddenly clicked … he didn't need hinata dead to end both their lives no, only naruto would have to die. If he dies she will die too, seeing as though he is the only one who loves her and it goes for her loving him. He started to write a letter of importance to ' andacquaintance' of his.

" I hope you see my reasons danzou, " he said while putting the hyuuga seal onto the envelope

With naruto and jariya

" Naruto … use the demon chakara now " jariya said in a loud voice.

Naruto was still training his chakara control as jariya flicked through the pages of his research and occasionally blushed and wrote something down. Unknown to naruto jariya was going to write a few notes on him and hinata. And he also decided to spend some time spying on them while they were in their bedroom.

Unknown to jariya there was a certain white-eyed girl standing behind him and read what he was writing with her byakugan. Jariya hadn't noticed that she was standing there until it happened. She quickly snatched the book from jariya and walked over to naruto. When naruto saw hinata he was a little surprised and then saw jariya on the riverbank staring wide-eyed at his hands then at hinata.

" Hey hinata … what's up with him? " he asked glancing over to jariya again. Hinata help up jariya's 'research' book and showed naruto exactly what jariya had written about them. Jariya leaned forward and pleaded.

" N-naruto … do-don't do something you'll regret " jariya said staring at his book worriedly and wide-eyed.

Naruto stared at the book for a moment then finally said " lets show everyone in the village what he has written about them then lets give this to tsunade " naruto said grinning

" NOOOOOO … ILL BUY YOU RAMEN JUST PLEASE DON'T! " jariya screamed desperately

" Your right … " naruto ripped out a few pages.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? " screamed jariya as he was almost in tears.

" Bribes " naruto said then held the book in front of jariya who scrambled to get it but stopped when naruto held it back.

Jariya looked at him wondering what he was thinking.

" You know ero-senin I just thought of a new training method " with that said naruto focused kyuubi's chakara into his hand and incinerated the book to ashes. Hinata giggled and walked away with naruto, leaving jariya as he tried to salvage the ashes from his beloved book as he cried out loud.

" That was cruel naruto-kun " hinata said giggling as she took hold of naruto's hand.

" Yeah … but fun " he said as he blushed slightly.

That afternoon  


Naruto and hinata got in later that afternoon after bribing jariya to take them to ichiraku then see a movie.

Jariya's wallet took a sudden nosedive when he and naruto were dragged into a clothes shop by hinata to get naruto something less … orange. When they were done naruto walked out of the shop warring a full black jumpsuit much of the same design as his orange and black except this suite had more pockets and more room for him to move about. Plus hinata had chosen something naruto liked better than the orange, which made a difference for a change seeing as though no one ever suggested, any colours he would like to wear.

As naruto was changing and jariya was looking at dirty magazines hinata took a peek at naruto with her byakugan but couldn't take it for long as she blushed and a trickle of blood dripped down her nose. She quickly deactivated it and smiled slightly.

Naruto walked up to jariya and threw about eighteen of the exact same outfit into his arms and smiled

" You pay … after all you wouldn't want your research to fall into the wrong hands again would you ? " naruto grinned evilly and hinata just walked up behind him putting her head on his shoulders and her arms around his waist

" You look nice naruto-kun " she blushed and tried to get the mental image of him being naked out of her head and store it …for later.

Later that day

Naruto was sat at ichiraku ramen bar on his third bowl while hinata had decided to go home and go to bed early. Or that's what she told him. Anyway he was sitting at ichiraku's when sakura and ino came and sat one either side of him.

" Hey naruto " they said in unison and smiled at him when he looked from left to right quickly.

" Oh hey girls … I didn't see you come in, " he said going back to his ramen.

" So naruto … how's life with hinata? " asked sakura

" Great thanks … though if kiba went and put us in the same hole how come he attacked me when he next saw me and hinata. According to her he knew she liked me for a long time" he said a little confused

The girl's giggled then ino started " kiba didn't chase you into the hole … "

Sakura continued " I chased you naruto while ino chased hinata … right into our trap for the night "

The girls giggled and naruto sat there feeling like an idiot and not for the first time but then swallowed it and said.

" Well I guess I should thank you girls then shouldn't I? … I mean if it weren't for you I wouldn't have her " he said as he devised a plan. He ordered three bowls of miso ramen and gave each of the girls one each and ate his.

The girls took their time and when they finished ayame stood there with a note from naruto witch read:

* * *

Dear sakura and ino

Once again thank you oh … I left a surprise for you two too

Naruto x x x

* * *

The girls finished reading the note then ayame handed them the bill for 29 bowls of ramen. But when they looked between them a scarecrow that looked like him had replaced naruto.

As naruto just reached the front door of his home he heard two extremely pissed off girls scream his name. Once he was inside his nose met a scent of candles, which were lit up in a trail to the bedroom where as he followed them he found hinata sitting on the bed waiting for him in her lavender pyjamas.

As he walked in and sat next to her on the bed he asked nicely " wow hinata … what's all this for? " he glanced around the room at all the candles lit.

" It's been a while since we had a romantic night in. I just wanted to do something special when you came in " she said as she removed his jacket for him while he kicked off his shoes

" Wow … hinata if you wanted to you should have just said so " he said quietly

" I know … but I wanted it to be a surprise too " she smiled at him and blushed slightly as she curled her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. And she then whispered in his ear.

" Can we finish what we started last night before we where interrupted? " she sounded so seductive even naruto was having a hard time trying to resist.

In naruto's mind 

" **Do it kit, you owe me this at least its been almost 18 years already just get some action " screamed the fox as it sensed naruto's raging hormones and got the kyuubi itself over excited and horny.**

" I … I don't know kyuubi " responded naruto.

"**Go for it what do you have to loose eh? " Shouted the fox in a perverted tone**

Back to reality

" Hinata… " He started

* * *

TO BE CONTINEUD MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Next chapter what will it be I wonder well you'll just have to wait and see

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you review giving me few ideas oh and a message to the _**HE-HO KING**_ I want to talk to you so sent me a message


	9. good news and more

Chapter 8 

This lemon is not I repeat **NOT** a complete sex scene that some perverts are hoping for. Actually I'm quite ashamed of it but its romantic so I'm happy with my first lemon and isn't a dirty lemon … everyone's first time should be special so if you don't like it fuck you. Also I have no apologies for not updating in a while cause to be honest I don't feel I'm getting all the reviews I want so your lucky to be getting this!

" Hinata its not that I don't want to … its just what if you get pregnant? Are we ready for a child? " He asked quietly.

Hinata sat there and thought hard for a moment then looked at naruto and kissed him passionately " I don't care if I do … and no one is ever ready for children " she smiled again and blushed. By this naruto was shocked that hinata would pull such a bold move.

" But … your father? … Neji? … Your job? " He said in reply with a little worry in his voice as he felt his body being pushed down onto the bed by hinata who had moved closer and leaned on him.

"Neji wont care … and I'm not part of the hyuuga clan anymore so my father doesn't have a say in the matter " she smiled knowing she had won their argument.

Naruto thought for a moment and realised she was right and he too wanted this. Why was he so scared of getting her pregnant? Was it because he thought he wouldn't know how to be a father not having one himself?

After thinking a little more he smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss as he rolled over on top of her. Each kissed with dominance and lust, neither one wanting to give in to the other until finally naruto won. Slowly hinata unzipped his jacket and pulled it off his body. In return naruto pulled the sash holding her nightgown in place. As the sash left her perfect figure the sides of her gown slid down her skin exposing her in only her panties.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at her perfect breasts ' did she plan all this to happen? ' He thought to himself as he blushed.

Hinata blushed and pulled naruto down into a kiss as she started to remove his t-shirt. Once they had stripped each other naked, the moment Hinata had yearned for had finally arrived for her, she had naruto, the man she loved more than any other thing in existence about to take her virginity from her and her take his.

They spent an hour examining and exploring each other's bodies until it was too much for them to bare. Naruto rolled over so Hinata was on bottom and placed his erect member at her entrance and waited for her approval.

She smiled and blushed at him then held his hand and gave him a lustful nod. He pushed his way into her as she winced with pain; he stopped so she could adjust to his member. She realised that this wasn't going to happen anytime soon so she gave him a nod and clenched her teeth to hide the sharp pain he was causing her as he broke his way into her.

As soon as naruto was inside he kissed her and whispered into her ear " sorry if I hurt you ".

" Just be gentle with me. Its our first time and … I want it to be special " she whispered back as she wrapped her arms around his neck then slowly wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

Naruto stated to move on instinct, but gently as she had asked. He kissed her gently as she motioned for him to go a little faster. He could sense she was nervous and he felt the same but he then whispered to her in the most loving tone of voice she had ever heard " Hinata … relax, I'm nervous too. " he admitted he was nervous. But he was never nervous, never ever scared, he always took things head on, any challenge and would never ever give up.

Hinata blushed and smiled at his words and became a little more confident with the situation. He sped up as he thrusted in and out or her woman hood gently. Hinata allowed a small moan to escape her lips as the stinging pain she had was beginning to turn to pleasure.

_**An few hours later**_

Hinata was lying on top of Naruto's chest while kissing him passionately. She then broke the kiss and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her snugly. He was extremely worn out as was she but they were too happy to sleep.

" Naruto. What will happen if I do end up pregnant? … You wont leave me … will you? " she asked quietly and nervously

Naruto looked down at her " never! In fact I'm hoping you will be pregnant " he smiled as he closed his eyes gently. Hinata gazed up at her lover with shocked eyes " but you said we aren't ready and … " she was cut off.

" I think you were right … no one is ever really ready but so long as we love the child nothing can go wrong. Besides ill be getting something I want more than being hokage " he said quietly.

" What's that? " she asked curiously as she was inches away from his face. She was happy with his answer so what ever he was going to say next was going to make her smile what ever it may be.

" A family … I never had one so I really want one and I don't se why I should wait " he smiled happily as he opened one eye to look down at her. She smiled up at him and giggled slightly as she leaned up and kissed him the rested back on his chest. They slowly fell asleep as the candles' scent helped them relax.

_**A few days later**_

Hinata woke up early as usual and left naruto in bed. She quickly showered and had a quick breakfast and went straight to the hokage tower. When she got there Tsunade welcomed her in curiously as to why one of her kunoichi were up so early to see her.

" come on in Hinata … what can I do for you so early " she looked over at the clock on the wall ' 6:30 am ? …. I have no life ' thought Tsunade as she watched Hinata sit opposite her desk and then she noticed she was fidgeting as if she were nervous and she only ever did that around naruto.

Hinata looked at her knowing what she needed to ask her but was a little ashamed to ask and embarrassed, she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Tsunade sensed that this was something important and a sensitive topic. " you can tell me you know … I wont bite " she joked.

Hinata took a deep breath " can you give me a test? " she said quietly

" What kind of test? " Tsunade asked rather confused.

" P-pregnancy … " Hinata said with a stammer expecting to be looked down upon.

" … Ah right okay then … umm lets see … go and hop onto the examination bed in the corner and ill be back shortly " said Tsunade rather shocked as she walked out and asked Shizune to get her a sample vial from the lab.

Hinata shakily walked over to the bed and sat on it. Tsunade walked in and over to her " right Hinata … cold you lay back for me please? "

Hinata lay back and relaxed as Tsunade lifted her top up a few inches and began a simple jutsu to check any abnormalities in her vitals. After a few moment she stopped " I cant tell … if you are its too early to tell with my jutsu … looks like we will need a sample after all " she said as she was slightly puzzled.

" What kind of sample? " asked Hinata " it doesn't involve needles does it? … I really don't like needles Tsunade-sama " she said a little nervous.

" Calm down … I only need you to piss into a cup … " she said a little amused but it soon faded as Shizune brought the vial to Tsunade who then handed it to Hinata " bring it back once you've filled it half way " said Tsunade as she walked back to her desk. Hinata quickly disappeared and Tsunade just sat there waiting. " Well this is an awkward situation, " she said to herself.

Hinata came back a short while after and handed the vial to Tsunade who in turn got up and walked over to another room and closed the door behind her. Hinata waited and sat down opposite her desk nervously fidgeting.

Half an hour later Tsunade walked out and took a seat at her desk and looked at her with a serious expression. " Hinata " she spoke seriously then smiled " congratulations " she said happily.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief and smiled and looked at Tsunade " thank you … Tsunade-sama " she said gratefully and stood up.

" Wait! … You'll need a date and time before you go " she said as she started writing on a form.

" What for? " Hinata asked curiously.

" Your first check up … " she smiled " I'm happy for you... and naruto so when do you plan on telling him? " asked Tsunade with a smile as she handed the form to Hinata.

" As soon as I see him … we were hoping that this was going to happen, " she said pleased with herself.

" Careful who you tell … Hiashi wont be pleased if he finds out … its bound to happen eventually but we can do without it just yet so only tell people you can trust " advised Tsunade as she gave Hinata a hug and released her.

" Yes … I shall tell naruto-kun the same "she bowed to the hokage and left for home.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto was in the kitchen when Hinata walked in " where did you disappear to this morning " he asked as he turned to her and held her waist loosely.

" I went to Tsunade … and … " she looked at him.

" And? " he asked a little confused

Hinata smiled and took a deep breath, which made naruto wonder even more what was going on until she finally spoke " naruto … I'm pregnant " she looked up into his eyes as his face became a blank expression for a slight moment until he smiled.

" So I'm going to be a dad eh? " he asked quietly as he pulled her closer to him.

She smiled and nodded as they shared a passionate kiss. They then sat down and naruto asked her a question. A question, which would change both their lives forever.

" Hinata … marry me? " was all he said quietly.

Her eyes shot open wide and she stared at him then she hugged him tightly and smiled " yes … of course " she said quietly before fainting.

Well this chapter is quite long and I hope it was worth the wait. Anyway I best get at least 11 reviews or im going to go fucking crazy and not update for at least a year !


	10. a clan reborn

_**Chapter 9**_

A month later naruto and Hinata had a small private wedding with just a few friends and there guests didn't include a certain Inuzuka and only Neji was invited as was Hanabi but she had refused to come.

Hinata had never dreamt her wedding big and fancy but it turn out better than her wildest dreams. She had a husband with a baby on the way, her father was not there to screw her life up and she could finally tell her friends that they were going to have a baby. The bride and groom both stood and got everyone's attention. Naruto had also learned of his father, the yondaime hokage and took the name he was supposed to have had at birth.

" **Congratulations kit … really I mean that "** the kyuubi said in the back of his mind

' _Thanks kyuubi … that means a lot coming from you '_ replied naruto.

" Hey everyone, Ano thanks for coming really… we have a bit of news for you " said naruto as his grin grew wider by the second. He then turned to Hinata.

" Me and naruto are having a baby, … " she said.

They all clapped for the couple and wished them well and then raised there glasses for a toast to the newly weds. Kakashi walked up to him and shook Naruto's hand in congratulations.

As the party went on Tsunade had walked up to naruto and Hinata and sat with them " naruto … I have something to tell you two … well firstly now that you have restored your rightful title as a Namikaze your old clan estate can be given to you … and hiashi knows that the two of you are wed and Hinata is expecting " she said seriously

" Oh god no " Hinata started to panic at the thought of what her father was planning. Naruto put his arm around her.

" Don't worry about it Hinata … I' not letting him any were near you or our baby … if he does ill kill him " naruto managed to calm her down.

" Naruto you need to come by tomorrow to sign some papers to become clan head " Tsunade said before she left.

Naruto reassured Hinata that her and the baby were safe and that no one on earth would do any harm to his family.

**_A week later_**

Naruto and Hinata woke up for the first time in the Namikaze clan house and just lay there looking at each other lovingly until naruto moved closer and pulled her into a warm hug and deep, loving kiss.

" Morning Hinata " naruto spoke softly as she just blushed and smiled.

" Morning naruto " she replied as she snuggled into his chest and kissed him gently.

Naruto smiled and put his arms around her as they just lay there comforting each other until naruto spoke.

" We need to bring this place back to life. We need a house party " he said to Hinata who agreed with a simple nod.

**_Hyuuga compound_**

Hiashi was pacing in his study and he wasn't alone, Kiba was there as well with akamaru. They had decided to try help each other out as they both wanted the same thing … Naruto dead.

" Not only has that demon poisoned my clans blood with my daughters pregnancy he has married her too " hiashi was infuriated and was thinking of a way to kill naruto. When it came to him. " we don't have to kill him … all we need to do is kill Hinata … with his little whore murdered we can frame him" hiashi spoke coldly and without any emotion towards the death of his firstborn.

" Kill Hinata? … But its naruto that is the problem … killing her is pointless " said Kiba in a slightly disgusted and shocked tone that someone would talk like that about a family member.

" Even if we killed naruto and allowed her to live, she would commit suicide, " he sighed, " her feelings are that strong unfortunately. But its too late she has brought shame to my clans name and more "

Kiba only nodded and really didn't like where this was going. He only really wanted Hinata for himself and as soon as hiashi mentioned killing her he decided to go about things his own way.

**_With Naruto and Hinata_**

Naruto had started writing invitations; he even did one for Kiba so he could try patch things up with him. What he needed to patch up he didn't know. Meanwhile Hinata had started to make arrangements with possible caterers.

" All done " naruto shouted out load as he was happy it was over. He walked over to Hinata while she was on the phone and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist as she was talking. He but his head on her shoulder and made her smile by kissing her neck gently. She smiled, trying not to giggle as she was trying to have a conversation with the caterer.

" Come to the kitchen when your done I have a surprise for you " he whispered than kissed her cheek and disappeared into the kitchen.

She quickly finished the phone call and when she entered the kitchen she smiled. There was a small table with two plates on it, a lit candle and a red rose. She smiled as a pair of arms hugged her from behind " like it? " he asked quietly.

" No " she answered, " I love it " she turned and kissed him then allowed him to help seat her. He served her favourite meal and sat opposite her and smiled.

" Good … I made your favourite, " he said quietly

They ate and talked and even flirted at the dinner table. Naruto acted like a complete gentleman and used manners so well it raised the question.

" Naruto … why are you not eating as you usually do? Your using manners and you've not eaten messily as usual " she asked quietly

" Hinata I' being a gentleman now because when the party starts tonight … I plan on going a little insane so really this is making up for my loss of manners tonight " he said quietly but politely.

" I don't want you thinking you've married a complete idiot " he joked.

She smiled " oh okay … I cant drink … I guess being pregnant has its ups and downs too " she spoke softly.

" It doesn't matter if you got drunk tonight anyway Hina-hime … you'll still spew your guts up tomorrow morning " he joked.

She gave him a little stare then smiled " your right … besides when your drunk I can make you do anything so for me I don't need to be drunk to have a good time tonight " she said with a cheeky grin.

Naruto sweat dropped and smiled " you know it's scary when you look at me like that but at the same time it's so … so sexy " he said with a slight blush.

She gave him a seductive smile " thanks honey " she whispered as she ate more of the food.

**_Later on_**

Naruto was getting changed while Hinata had just finished making sure everything was ready for the party. She wore a red kimono which naruto picked out for her and in turn he wore a black kimono, which she had picked for him to where.

They were ready for there guests to arrive…

* * *

hope you enjoyed

Moar reviews and I mean it I only received one so far for chapter eight there best be more or you wont find out how I' going to twist and turn the next chapter

FUCKING REVIEW GOD DAMN IT OTHERWISE NO MOAR CHAPTERS EVER AN I WANT AT LEAST 15 I GOT ONE SO FAR SO GET TYPING!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!


End file.
